TFP Mean to someone
by Aili-chan
Summary: This is my first OptimusxArcee Fiction. Based on after Episode: Nemesis Prime. When there comes the moment make sure you keep door locked and in this mean both doors. One-shot!


**AN:** Okay, This is my first OptimusxArcee Fiction here. I tried my best and if there's writing errors, don't let it bother you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was rough day what happened with Nemesis Prime. Every Autobot deserved good rest. In which Ratchet had to take all kids back to home. (;P) Meanwhile Optimus Prime had returned to his quarters to rest.<p>

In there, he looked in one direction where use to was observation room of old missile silo and now bed room of Elena Star, his "half" daughter. All what happened had effected a lot on them. When they realized that MECH had manage to make Nemesis Prime, Elena wanted to help to find them, but like agent Fowler she was also asked to stay behind. Well, it was first time she actually lost it. Yelling that she wasn't any of soldier and that it was his "metal ass" that was at risk. But Optimus knew other reason why Elena wanted to go. MECH had killed her family and almost killed her if it wasn't for the Autobots. In this he said that it he didn't ask if not order to her. In this she left the command base in fury. No one spoke about it, because it was obvious to tell it was first "father and daughter" fight.

Even still Elena followed them to old factory and just managed to help Arcee get away to find others before she got captured and hold still while she watch how Optimus got beaten by Nemesis.

He would never forget her cries when he got stabbed. If it wasn't for Agent Fowler who managed to free her and distract Silas, to give him time to defeat Nemesis Prime. When all was over he never thought seen Elena crying and saying sorry at the same time. Good thing was nothing bad happened to her. After agent Fowler's call, she left to her room in relief, knowing that nightmare was over.

"Everything okay?" heard voice from the door. Optimus turn around to notice Arcee at the door.

"Should you be resting?" asked Optimus.

"Didn't need much thanks to her." she said meaning Elena. Optimus smiled little on that. Elena is resembling a lot like him. He tried sit on his berth, but by look from his face the wound was still hurting a bit. Arcee came to look on the wound.

"Still hurts?" she asked.

"A bit." he said. Arcee looked at the wound and put her hand to it. Optimus hold his groans of pain. In the end it didn't hurt much like it did.

For while both just sit there without any word. Arcee moved her hand to his which he took hold on hers like back at Arctic.

"Optimus I..." she tried to speak but she was cut off when Optimus placed his other hand on her face to keep her look on his. he knew what she wanted to say. she was afraid too on losing him. They keep looking on each other while before they get closer and closer.

In moment they had close their eyes and kissed. It was one of those that felt amazing. Not too passionate, but not too small, just sweet and deep at the same time. It was like all came to that kiss.

They broke the kiss after enjoying it for while. They start look one each other smiles appearing in their faces, before they heard Elena coming. And by her step she notice that they were having "the moment".

"I think I'll go back and ask later if I'm suppose to go for... shopping..." said Elena awkwardly before going back to her room.

"Ele.." was all Optimus could say before Elena shut her door and there was heard some noise from there, which could be "OH MY GOSH!" and something else. Arcee tried hold her giggles, since this wasn't the first time Elena had spot them kissing or embracing, but she always acts like it was her first. Optimus sigh on that.

"She's too sweet. She should be happy to call you father." said Arcee.

"We're her family now." said Optimus.

"But you meant a lot to her. She is like kid again, even if she is grow up." said Arcee smiling sweetly. For her Elena was only girl to talk things out. Well, about things of Cybertron and so. And she usually asked many question she didn't bother ask from others.

"You too meant a lot to her. " said Optimus. "We all do."

"I know..." she said and place her hand to his in which made him look her again. And again Elena tried to come out again.

"Oh You still on? ... I better...go before you..." said Elena and tried to go again.

"Elena..." said Optmius. Arcee laughed on that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> AWWW! 3 Let me know what you think.


End file.
